


For the Dancing and the Dreaming

by fallensummer



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by How to Train Your Dragon, M/M, Non-Chronological, short scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallensummer/pseuds/fallensummer
Summary: Katsuki and Izuku in Berk. (Imagine Stoick and Valka).Inspired by the "How to Train Your Dragon" movie series.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 13
Kudos: 113





	1. i'll swim and sail on savage seas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katsuki finds Izuku, who he thought was long-dead. 
> 
> _Inspired by the scene in HTTYD2 when Stoick found Valka._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to For the Dancing and the Dreaming (https://youtu.be/sLcrxhE_xQw) and couldn't help myself from tearing up. Imagining BakuDeku in it made me tear up more. I had to write this out, even though it's almost 2AM here.
> 
> Whether you're familiar with HTTYD or not, please do give the song a listen!
> 
> \--  
> Edit: I only realized that I switched the kids' names o_o So sorry.

When Katsuma convinced Katsuki to change the generations-old Viking way of hunting dragons to, gods forbid, befriending them, he did not expect this.

He did not expect his fiery Mahoro to have a change of heart, going from being the best and most ruthless student in Berk's Dragon Training Academy ( _almost_ as good as Katsuki himself) to siding with her little brother, channeling her fierceness into overprotectiveness and concern for the dragons.

He did not expect that, over the last five years, their hometown of Berk would be a paradise for dragons and humans alike, though he was pleasantly surprised.

He did not expect to almost have several heart attacks as, while Berk was on lockdown to prepare for the impending attack of _Drago Bludvist_ , embodiment of insanity and downright _danger_ , Mahoro came home alone on a trip of two, crying that her brother was taken.

He did not expect to have flown over unfamiliar seas, pushing Lord Explosion Murder relentlessly at breakneck speeds, then rushing desperately through cave tunnels, looking for his son. He did expect that, despite the seriousness of the situation, Kirishima would still be yapping on behind him.

Most of all, he did not expect to see the love of his life. Alive.

At first, Izuku looks stunned, forest green eyes wide. His hold is tight on his staff, which is what looks to be his weapon, though his free hand immediately starts fidgeting and making panicked gestures. In the back of Katsuki's mind, he is relieved to see Katsuma looking none the worse for wear off to the side in the cave.

Somehow in his state, he moves towards Izuku, whose mouth and hands are moving frantically as he backs against the cave wall.

But Katsuki doesn't hear Izuku's words, even as he's talking a mile a minute. His senses can only take so much. He can only focus on the sight of Izuku, bathed in soft blue by the cave's light. Izuku looks wilder now, green hair more unkempt than he remembers, clothes eternally creased, face painted haphazardly.

Izuku is stunning.

Katsuki, unsure, slowly lifts his hand, bringing it to caress Izuku's cheek, skin now rougher from years of living in the wild.

"You look as beautiful as the day I lost you."


	2. i'd even sing you poetry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to when Katsuki meets Izuku for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bringing this back for BKDK Twin Stars Week! (even though it's a bit late) I think I'll set most of the prompts in this HTTYD AU (｡･∀･)ﾉﾞ
> 
> Disclaimer that this wasn't researched! Hope you still enjoy it! :)
> 
>  **Day 1.** Fantasy/Fairytale.

Katsuki Bakugou will never forget the first time he saw Izuku Midoriya.

It was the week after a brutal session of dragon training. His whole body was sweating and sore from the crazy acrobatics he had done to defend his fellow trainees from the deadly Nadder’s tail. For a beat though, he was too slow, and one of the spikes had grazed his shoulder. After tending to the rest of the team’s wounds, far worse than his tiny scratch, Aizawa applied an herbal salve and bandaged it, sending him off with a _“That’s usually enough. Now hurry along, kid.”_

Training for the rest of the week was harder than usual, though Katsuki pushed through the pulsing pain and ignored the warning signs of his increasingly inflaming skin. He needed to push himself, succeed his mom as the chief, and start killing dragons _as soon as possible._ For the village.

But the infection worsened, skin inflamed and pus leaking out. Re-applying Aizawa’s salve and changing bandages no longer worked.

Aizawa advised him to make the trek to the inner part of the island, where the Midoriyas lived. They lived further inland, needing the larger grazing grounds to take care of their sheep. The main village and its tall, clustered, hodgepodge of houses offered zero space. Thankfully, the path, though long, was easy. It was a well-worn path, regularly taken by Vikings who had more serious but non-urgent ailments.

Of course, Katsuki had never needed to go, until now. He is a proud teen, but his resolve to serve his people is greater, and so he made the half day’s journey to the Midoriyas alone, immediately after his talk with Aizawa. A few hours of walking was made worse by his aching shoulder, and, though he is loath to admit it, he was so relieved to see the dirt path sloping down to the small hut.

The healing session was a blur. Katsuki had grown delirious from the heat while walking and the growing pain of the infection. He remembered a short, green-haired woman with a soft and kind voice, tending to his wounds while he lay curled up on the bed. He thinks she called for someone to help her. And then Katsuki blacked out.

When Katsuki awoke, he swore he saw an angel. A young boy, around his age, with dark hair and forest green eyes. Freckles dotted his face like stars in the night sky, or specks of light dancing over the sun-kissed ocean. He thought he could get lost just counting them.

“Oh.” A sweet laugh. “I didn’t expect that the brash and rude Katsuki could be so poetic,” the angel teased.

Katsuki’s head was still spinning from whatever they’d done to him, and the words kept spilling then. “You’re an angel. Will you marry me?”

“Ha,” the angel laughed, though a bit derisively. “That’s too fast for me. Also, I’m not too fond of you dragon hunters.”

He fed Katsuki some bitter syrup, applied a different salve, and bandaged his shoulder up. The angel left and Katsuki lay in bed, delirious and happy. The angel never came back, but he had already left a mark on his heart, and he swore then that he would do whatever it took to pursue him.


	3. no scorching sun, no freezing cold.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to when Katsuki starts a friendship with Izuku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Day 2.** Drinking/Drunk.

Since Katsuki laid his eyes on the angel, who he later learned was the son of the lady healer, he could not stop thinking about him. Izuku Midoriya.

Which was quite unfortunate as Izuku, apparently, could not stand him. “Dragons are living creatures too. I don’t like you, dragon hunters. I’m a pacifist.” The works.

Still, Katsuki is nothing if not persistent. He would tail Izuku on his rare visits to the village, offering to help with the many boxes of vials that Izuku would always carry to restock the nearby infirmary. Though he is always rebuffed.

(Izuku is so strong. He doesn’t even break a sweat carrying shelves of vials. Katsuki feels himself falling more.)

Katsuki, to his later regret (Izuku would call him a stalker for years to come), had even followed Izuku to the depths of the forest. Though he was able to remain quiet for the most part, smoothly slipping over fallen tree trunks without a sound, he had accidentally run into a bush of stinging nettles. Not even muffled sounds of pain could be missed by Izuku’s surprisingly sharp hearing.

Izuku was not pleased to have been followed. He was especially distressed to hear that Katsuki had tried to rub the rash out. Eyebrows furrowed, he searched the surrounding foliage and came back with a big, oval-shaped leaf, which he proceeded to crush and apply to Katsuki’s palms. Izuku then plucked a tiny vial from his pouch and dabbed some of the green liquid to the rash, bringing blessed cooling relief.

(Katsuki was in so much pain, though he remembered feeling light and tingly because… they were holding hands! Gods, when did he become such a sap?)

Izuku had warned him not to follow, or else he will be forced to temporarily quit being a pacifist.

Katsuki had teased then how he was touched that Izuku would forsake his beliefs. To which Izuku fed him the contents of a vial that turned his face purple. He was the laughingstock during Dragon Training, but he couldn’t focus on that. Only Izuku.

Months had passed and Izuku wouldn’t budge.

Katsuki was getting increasingly frustrated. One stormy night, he snuck into the mess hall. He knew where the ale was kept, and he was going to drown himself in it.

According to some eyewitnesses, he had wailed, “why won’t Izuku like meeee,” for at least two hours. The scene had quickly spread among the gossip-mongering teens, and Kirishima, ever the supportive friend, had tricked Izuku into going to the mess hall. After which, they’d promptly locked the doors.

Katsuki remembered Izuku being drenched from head to toe, though still looking as stunning as ever. 

Izuku’s eyes were like green fires, blazing with anger. “What is wrong with you?” he had said. “I don’t get why you’re pursuing me. I’d clearly said no many, many times.”

“But I like youuu.” For the first (and last!) time, Katsuki was very, very tipsy. He was propping his head up on the wooden bench.

Izuku remained resolute, crossing his arms, looking like he could freeze Helheim over. “No. That is not enough, Katsuki.” And then he exhaled, anger dissipating as soon as it came. “Now, I can’t even go home.”

Katsuki felt… bad. It was a foreign feeling. He had grown up praised by the village, the golden boy. “Gods, I’m… I’m really sorry about that. I guess I’ve just been harassing you, huh.”

Izuku rolled his eyes then, but his lips quirked up into a small smile, the first he’d ever graced Katsuki. “That’s about right.”

Though Katsuki had ingested copious amounts of alcohol then, all the dizziness had left at that moment. “Izuku,” he said, in all seriousness.

Izuku raised an eyebrow, questioning.

“Can we be friends, at least?”

Izuku was silent for a long time then. Katsuki had worried that Izuku would say no. But though it would hurt, he would respect his decision.

“Hmm. How about you ask me again when you’re sober?”

Katsuki breathed out then, calmly. Even then, he knew he would wait. He would wait forever. “Alright. I’m sober now. Izuku Midoriya, let’s be friends.”

Izuku laughed, oh so sweetly, but again shot down Katsuki. Regardless, he accepted Katsuki’s cape, to shelter him on the way home, after Katsuki demanded his “friends” let Izuku out of the mess hall. Katsuki counted that as a win.


	4. your mighty words astound me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback: Years later, Katsuki confesses once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aah, it's the middle of the work week x_x so I thought I'll post what I can when I can! 
> 
> Don't really have a plot in mind for this, just wanted to write specific scenes for a chapter of their relationship. This is pure, pure fluff o(*￣︶￣*)o
> 
>  **Day 5.** Flowers.

Since Izuku accepted Katsuki’s offer of friendship, things had been… alright. It wasn’t any less great because of Izuku. On the contrary, Katsuki only grew more smitten every day.

He had felt like an utter, hopeless, romantic. _(Not that he isn’t still.)_ They were words he never thought he’d willingly describe himself with. 

It was no longer just Izuku’s beauty. It was his wit, his sharp tongue, his utter determination to prove everyone and everything who disbelieved him wrong. The fire in those green eyes, especially when they’d heatedly converse about what is best for Berk -- hunting dragons for the safety of the village or establishing a culture of peace? Izuku would not back down.

It was absolutely exhilarating. Katsuki had met his match.

But his match hadn’t realized it yet. 

He felt like he’d fallen into a deep pit, and his waking days only served to dig himself in deeper. He didn’t really mind, except that he was alone on the journey. He wouldn’t deny that it wasn’t frustrating, but he would rather have Izuku as a friend than not at all.

Years had passed and though his personality had been tempered with the experience and pressure from learning how to lead the village (and failing, more times than he’d like to admit), his feelings burned as bright as ever, if not stronger. He and Izuku spoke more freely, more easily. He could even claim that they were the best of friends.

But, he struggled with anything remotely related to physical touch. Which was strange, as he had even grown to embrace Kirishima occasionally by then. However, the worry that Izuku might rebuke him and turn away at the slightest indication that Katsuki wanted to move things further, even though the fear was surely unfounded as they almost spent every unoccupied moment with each other, was ever-present.

Regardless, Katsuki had never been a quitter. He decided that he would again declare his feelings for Izuku. Their friendship was strong and could surely weather that. He just hoped that, whatever Izuku's response, they can still maintain a solid relationship.

It felt weak to Katsuki’s ears, even then. Gods, he both hated and loved how this man brought out this part of him he never knew.

The day he decided to confess once more, _properly_ this time, he had invited Izuku to the cove. Told him to meet right before sunset. Katsuki had come early, having spent the afternoon picking native flowers. By the time the sky was painted orange-red, Katsuki had his own armful of red flowers. Izuku’s favorite color. He was careful to slip into the cove with the flowers intact.

And then he waited.

“Katsuki, there you are.” Izuku had said after slipping in through the two rock faces that bridged the cove and the rest of the forest. He had tilted his head in askance, eyes bright and lively. “What are we doing here?”

“Izuku-- I,” Damn throat, choking up now, of all times. “I- I.” What his friends wouldn’t give to see the Katsuki Bakugou flounder like an embarrassed child. Finding that he couldn’t speak, he brought out the flowers from behind his back, offering them up to Izuku.

Izuku walked closer then, green eyes widened, hands reaching out to gingerly accept the flowers. “Does this mean…?”

“I--” Katsuki had coughed rather badly, trying to get out his nerves. _Screw it._ If he’s going to do this, he’s going to do it properly. “Yes. Izuku Midoriya, I fell for you from the very moment I laid my eyes on you. But through these years, you and your brilliant mind and fiery soul have also captured my heart. If you’ll have me, I’m more than happy to be yours.”

Tears had welled up in those sweet green eyes. Izuku’s smile was a beauty to behold. “Yes, Katsuki. I would love to have you.”

They had shared their first, and many kisses then. It was the sweetest victory.


End file.
